The Hostage
by Cathleen18
Summary: [Companion to 'The Panicked'] For Warrick, it was supposed to be an easy case, but it didn't turn out that way. WarrickSara.


**The Hostage**

**Summary: **For Warrick, it was supposed to be an easy case, but it didn't turn out that way. WarrickSara.

**A.N.:** Companion to 'The Panicked'.

He couldn't believe he was in this position. The call out had been for a robbery gone wrong and somehow, the suspect had slipped back into the building, taking him hostage. His first thoughts had been 'where the hell was the officer at the door?' leading him to thinking about the inexperienced officers at the PD, then the lab, then _his _Sara.

Warrick couldn't believe he'd pulled his head out of the TV long enough to ask Sara out. He was even more surprised when she had replied "yes" to his "wanna go on a date sometime?" and now he was with her, he couldn't have been happier.

They way things were going though, the chances of him ever seeing her again were next to zilch and his heart ached at the thought.

"You know," Warrick started, "You'd smooth things over a lot easier with the SWAT team waiting outside if you'd just let me go."

The suspect turned to him and sneered, "You're not going anywhere, pal. Not until I get my ride outta here."

Warrick sighed and slid backwards across the sticky carpet towards the wall furthest from the suspect. He leaned against the wall and closed his tired eyes, the only image in front of his eyes being on of Sara.

-.-

It was two and a half hours later before Warrick even built up the courage to speak to the suspect.

"Look, if you're not going to let me go..." The suspect turned to him and sat on a chair "...why'd don't you tell me what happened here?"

The suspect let out a light chuckle and shook his head, but spoke anyway. "She wasn't even supposed to be here. A guy I know told me that this place is empty by midnight every single day. She got in the way. At first, I wasn't gonna lay a finger on her, but she just wouldn't shut up and stop going on, and I lost my temper. Story of my life."

"You lose your temper often?" Warrick enquired. The suspect quirked an eyebrow.

"You always ask this many questions?"

"It's comes with the job. I can't shut it off. My girlfriend tells me it's annoying," Warrick smiled, thinking of Sara.

"Well, she's right." The suspect stayed quiet for a moment before putting on an apologetic face. "You've got a girlfriend?"

Warrick dropped his smile and sighed sadly. "Yeah. Sara."

"How long you two been together?" The suspect walked over to Warrick and sat down next to him.

"A few days. But we've been close for the last coupla years. Man, I want to spend the rest of my life with this girl. She's just everything I've ever wanted in a woman."

Warrick stood up and walked forwards a little, his back to the suspect. Only when he wasn't seen did he let a few tears fall and all his hopes at being freed go out of the window.

"I love her," Warrick stated, turning back to the suspect, no longer caring if he saw the tears or not. He was in love and he wasn't going to hide it from anyone, not even the guy who had taken that love and ripped it apart.

-.-

"What about you?"

"Oh...er, I'm married." The suspect smiled. "Her name's Gina. We've been together for years. And she's expecting our first baby."

"So why did you do all this? The chances of you seeing that kid now..." Warrick stopped when the suspect reached for the gun on the table, scared that this was it; that this was the end of his life. The suspect handed the gun over to Warrick. "What?"

"Take it, please."

"Why?" Warrick asked, puzzled.

"Because you deserve to live your life with the woman you love."

It wasn't long afterwards that Warrick had the suspect walking out of the building before him. Warrick sighed at all the commotion out the front of the building, knowing that it wasn't all needed. The suspect smiled at him as he was led away to start a new life in a 6 by 6 cell. Warrick smiled back before looking around, feeling eyes on him. That was when he spotted her. _His_ Sara.

He started to walk towards her and in no time at all, she was in his arms, being lifted off the ground and spun around on the spot. Damn tears, of happiness or sadness Warrick did not know, hit his shoulder and Warrick put her down. Cupping her face and really seeing her for the first time since he'd met her, led Warrick to the decision that wasn't really up to him.

He pressed his lips to hers firmly, fully aware of the whole PD in their general vicinity but not caring either way. She kissed back, winding her arms around his neck and holding on tight. He pulled back and rested his forehead to hers.

"I know this is probably going to sound crazy and I know we've only been together for a coupla days, but after that, I don't want to die without knowing what it would be like to be with you for the rest of my life. Marry me," he said, hoping against hope that his dreams of happiness and love would come true.

Then a small "yes" was whispered from between her lips and Warrick smiled through his tears.

**THE END**


End file.
